New Mew Mews?
by Mystic lover 92
Summary: On her way to the cafe Ichigo is attacked by the aliens and can't call the others for help. All seems lost until two people come to her rescue, Ryou seems to be the only one to believe her when she tells the group. RyouXIchigo PuddingXTart, LettuceXPai


**New Mew Mews?**

**Summary-**

On her way to the cafe Ichigo is attacked by the aliens and can't call the others for help. All seems lost until two people come to her rescue. When Ichigo tells the others only Ryou seems to believe her, can Ichigo convince her friends that these people are real or will Ichigo die trying? **

* * *

**

**Episode 1-

* * *

**

"I'm late!!!!" Ichigo yelled as she ran out of her school and down the street trying to get to the cafe. 'Ugh, why did I have to fall asleep and get after school detention?' She asked her self as she came to a stop light, she ran in place. "Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on." she muttered waiting for the little 'walk' sign. "Yes!" she said finally getting the sign. She ran past a construction site when suddenly Masha started yelling.

"Ichigo Alien, alien!!" the pink little fur ball said. Ichigo stopped running and looked at Masha.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Alien Alien!" Masha yelled floating toward the construction site. Ichigo inwardly groaned then followed Masha into the site.

"At least now I will be able to have an good excuse." Ichigo muttered. When she got into the site she looked around and saw nothing. She grabbed the little pink fur ball and held it close to her face. "This better not be a false alarm, I'm already late enough." she said glaring at Masha.

"Not false, not false. Alien Alien!!" Masha yelled pulling out of Ichigo's grip and floated around her.

"Hello Honey." a male voice said above her. Ichigo had this annoyed look on her face as she tilted her head up to look at the alien.

"Kishu!" Ichigo growled out. The Alien smiled at her, then floated down to her so that he was face to face with her.

"Your just in time honey." Kishu said as a the ground started to shake.

--------

Ryou walked out of his room and down the stairs and into the cafe and saw that his favorite little red head was not there yet. He frowned then looked at the time, 'Where is she? She is usually here by now.' Ryou thought. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder where Ichigo is." Lettuce said as she grabbed a try of cakes to give to the customers.

"She is most likely with Masaya." Mint said sipping her tea in the kitchen, the cafe was packed and Zakuro made her move into the kitchen so they could have more room.

"Lately big sister(1) has been with Masaya a lot lately na no da." Pudding said on her ball.

"How many times have I told you not to bring that ball here!" Ryou said as Pudding almost ran him over.

"Sorry big brother(2)." Pudding said hopping off her ball and putting it some where not in the way.

"What should we do about Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked setting some cakes down to be delivered to the customers.

"We'll give her a few more minutes then I will go and look for her." Ryou said sighing.

--------

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!!" Ichigo yelled as she transformed into Mew Ichigo to fight the three chimera animas.

"Kill her." Kishu said smirking and the chimera animas attacked at once.

"Alien Alien!!" Masha yelled.

"I know!!" Ichigo yelled as she dodged the attacks, but barely. "Go get the others!!" Ichigo yelled at Masha who started to fly off before it got hit and fell to the ground knocked out. "Great, just great." Ichigo muttered as she continued to dodge the attacks. She screamed in pain as she was hit directly, she flew and it the skeleton of the building that was being built. As she flew she could have sworn she saw a flash of blond off to the left some where.

--------

"That is it, I'm going to look for her." Ryou said as he stood up from the kitchen table and walked out of the shop only to run into Masaya.

"Oh, hello." Masaya said.

"Hn." Ryou said as he looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" Masaya asked politely.

"Ichigo, she's late for work." Ryou said coldly, he didn't really like the boy that was supposedly 'perfect'.

"Oh, she still hasn't come to work? I thought her detention would have been over by now." Masaya said.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Ichigo was given detention for falling asleep in class today." Masaya said.

"That baka." Ryou said as he headed toward the school.

"Where are you going?" Masaya asked.

"I'm going to go pick that baka up." Ryou said and Masaya gave a laugh and Ryou turned to give him a cold look. "What?"

"Now I see why Ichigo doesn't like you, at first I was worried that your looks would have her falling for you, but now I know your attitude will drive her away from you and into my arms." Masaya said smirking then walked off. Ryou glared after Masaya before he continued toward the school.

--------

Ichigo screamed in pain again as she was slammed to the ground, she tried to stand up again but fell back down. She looked up and saw two figures slowly walking toward her, at first she just assumed that they are her friends but then realized they weren't when she got a good look at them. They were boy male with shoulder length blond hair, one had green eyes and the other had blue. When the boys where half way to her there was a flash of light and the boys had furry ears on top of their heads and furry tails.

"Wh-who are you?" Ichigo asked when they finally got to her.

"Your savors." They both said then they pulled out their weapons. The blue eyed boy held what looked like a shield and the green eyed one held a gun.

"You know what to do, Mew Loki(3)." the green eyed boy said to the blue eyed boy who nodded. "Good, we can't afford to let her die."

"I know this Mew Kuan Ti(4)." Loki said holding up his shield.

"It's Judgment time." Mew Kuan Ti said as he pointed he gun at the first Chimera Anima, "I find you guilty. Ribbon Kuan Jail." he yelled as he shot his gun and a bright green flame shot from the gun and wrapped around the chimera anima destroying it. during this time the other two chimera animas attacked Loki and Ichigo.

"Ribbon Loki protection!" Loki yelled throwing his shield into the air and a wall of black flame appeared around them. "Kuan Ti, Hurry and get the rest!!!" Loki said and Kuan Ti turned to glare at him.

"Alright." Kuan Ti said then shot the other two chimera animas at once, the explosion caused Loki and Ichigo to fly backwards into the skeleton of the building and get hurt even with the wall of black flames that seemed to follow them. Ichigo was knocked out, and Loki groaned as he sat up and glared at Kuan Ti.

"Nice." Loki said sarcastically.

"What, you wanted me to hurry." Kuan Ti said smirking and Loki just shook his head then stood up and picked up Ichigo and began to carry her.

--------

Ryou hadn't even walked ten steps when Keiichiro ran out of the cafe, "Ryou, we have a problem." he said.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"The computer has noticed some strange power spikes around the construction area near Ichigo's school." Keiichiro said. suddenly Masha floated over to them in distress.

"Ichigo danger, Ichigo."

**TBC. . . **

* * *

**(1) Big sister- Pudding calls Ichigo big sister because Ichigo treats her as a little sister**

**(2) Big brother- Pudding calls Ryou big brother because she can tell that Ryou likes Ichigo.**

**(3) Loki- Norse God of Fire God of Fire, Trickster God **

**(4) Kuan Ti- Chinese ****God of War, the Great Judge**


End file.
